book 1:wolf
by Wandering outlaw
Summary: a young boy thrown into the world of kung-fu panda, trys to survive, makes friends, and found out the power that lies within him.


Showblade-A kung fu panda fic, weird. Once again I own the mc and the any random characters, nothing else

My life sucks. I'll admit it's not a great opening line but whatever, it's my life and it sucks. I guess I should tell you who I am huh? I'm thirteen years old and my name's Damon but most people call me Nomad. Name backwards anyone? Oh yeah, I'm an orphan. I live with two foster parents but let me say this, they suck. They force me to do all kinds of things most people would be considered inhuman. That right, they make me do things I kid no, a human should never do. It's mostly stuff that I won't say to spare you torture. The only thing I have left from my original parents is a white wolf medallion, which hung around my neck. My looks? Well for starters my eyes are blue with a ring of gold around it. My hair is brown. My clothes consist of a t-shirt and a green jacket and jeans. My skin color is tan by the way. I was currently watching kung-fu panda, I don't know why, just did. I started to fell drowsy for some reason; I looked at the time; 5:30 no were near night so why was I sleepy? I tried to ignore it for a while but the longer I tried to, the sleepier I became. Finally I couldn't stay awake any longer; I fell into a deep sleep. I was in a dark craven. Was this a dream? No. I could feel the ground, and I'm pretty sure you can't do that in a dream.

"Sometimes even a thief is a warrior." A voice said, it sound like a soft lions purr.

"Who's there?" I said, quickly turning around to the sound of the voice

"You are not meant for this life, be ready for you have many great adventures ahead of you."

"What?"

"Do not be afraid, for the wolf runs though you."

"A wolf? How do you know this?"

" I know many things but for now, sleep." He said, suddenly I felt a lot sleepier; I staggered, trying to fight it off. Once again I scurried to its effects not able to keep awake any longer.

I felt something something poking me with a stick, instantly I felt very annoyed. No one wakes me up and gets away with it, even my suckish parents knew that rule.

"Stop poking me." I said in a mumble, getting up. Whoever was poking me let out a high pitch squell, which sounded quite female. I looked around on my surroundings to get a feel for the environment. We were standing on a grassy cliff edge overlooking a few mountains.

"Are you still alive?" the lady said

"If I wasn't than I wouldn't be talking with you now." I said Turing around. The girl was a white tiger my age. Her face was like tigress expect it look like she actually smiled. She was wearing a short robe that stopped a little after her knees. She looked quite lovely in my opinion. "And you would be?"

"Lotus." She said backing away from me. I chuckled maybe I could get something out of her.

"Listen lady I don't want to hurt you, I just want to know where I am."

"In the valley of peace."

"And that would be… where?"

"Here." She said, chucking.

"Very funny."

"Okay, guessing from your robe I say that were in china which is weird because I was in the USA." I said

"The what?" she said confused

"It's a country. You know like Russia."

"Russ-ah? What's Russ-ah?"

"It Russia say it with me rhuss- ah

"Russia"

"Good girl."

"I have a name."

"Riggght, good lotus.

"Go jump off a cliff."

"Did it before."

"What?"

"Well actually they were buildings but they're basically the same effect."

"Wait you jumped off buildings, and lived?"

"I rolled."

"Rolled?"

"Yeah, you do it to survive long drops."

"Riggght…. Your name?"

"Damon, but everybody call me Nomad."

"Why?"

"Its my name backwards." I said

"It is."

"Thank you captain obvious."

"Will you shut up?"

"Why don't you?"

"Because I have reason not to."

"Listen you little brat I have lived though the WORST the world has to offer so I highly doubt you can insult me."

"Listen you'll here now and you might have had a bad life but that's no reason to mad at me." Her words slowly dawned on me. I was free, and that's all that matters. I didn't have to steal, or any more of that crap. I was free.

"I'm free." I said starting a smile.

"Your what?" lotus said with a confused look on her face.

"I'M FREE!" I yelled out happily, running over to her, picking her up by the waist and spinning around.

"Free from what?" She said, while trying to get down

"Free from my parents!" i said putting her down.

"your parents? why?" and so i told her my story, down to every point. "yikes. i can see why you happy to be away from them."

"Yeah." i felt my somche growl prtty loudly.

"sounds like somone hasn't eaten in awhile, come on I'll take you to Mr,Po's."

"who?"

"He makes the best noddles in the world! come on!"

"alright. alright." i said, following her. who knows? this might get interesting.


End file.
